As the need for more computer storage grows, more efficient solutions are being sought. As is known, there are various hard disk solutions that store/read data in a mechanical manner as a data storage medium. Unfortunately, data processing speed associated with hard disks is often slow. Moreover, existing solutions still use interfaces that cannot catch up with the data processing speed of memory disks having high-speed data input/output performance as an interface between the data storage medium and the host. Therefore, there is a problem in the existing area in that the performance of the memory disk cannot be property utilized.